


Hit Me

by longleggedgit



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yagyuu and Niou and dysfunction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me

They’re in the closet with Niou’s hand down Yagyuu’s pants and Yagyuu’s breath hot and sticky on the side of Niou’s neck when someone starts to fumble with the lock on the door.

"Hit me," Niou hisses, yanking his hand away from Yagyuu’s dick as Yagyuu looks up to stare incredulously.

"What?"

"Hit me," Niou says again.

Yagyuu does nothing and the door begins to open, so he really has no right to be surprised when Niou pulls back and slugs him hard across the cheek, just beneath the eye. The blow is delivered just in time to be witnessed by a startled custodian, who only pauses long enough to grab them both by the shirt collar and toss them into the hallway, grumbling that fist fights are better taken outside. Niou takes the advice to heart, dragging Yagyuu with him toward the nearest available exit and not stopping until they're both seated in the cool dirt behind a tool shed.

"That hurt," Yagyuu says, speaking for the first time since the closet. He touches a hand gingerly to the swelling red place on his cheek. Niou just laughs.

"I gave you a chance first," he says.

"I know." Yagyuu sits still with his hand on his cheek for a few seconds longer, and then out of nowhere his hand drops and he's crawling to straddle Niou's lap.

"You're getting your trousers dirty," Niou says with faint disbelief.

Yagyuu grunts noncommittally and begins to loosen Niou's tie, sucking and biting at his neck as he goes. Niou inhales sharply and spreads his legs a little wider, hips jumping forward when Yagyuu drags his fingers over the hard outline of Niou's cock.

"Yagyuu," Niou starts, but Yagyuu silences him with a sharp bite to his collarbone. He unzips Niou's fly and pulls out his dick and begins to stroke him fast, and Niou just has time to think that at any given moment the freshman gym class could jog by before he stops thinking anything at all.

He comes fast but not so fast as to be embarrassing, and as soon as he's spent Yagyuu pulls back and pushes his glasses up on his nose and wipes his dirty hand in a sparse patch of grass. Niou tucks himself back into his pants and smirks even as he fights to catch his breath.

"I think you're kind of a pervert, Yagyuu," he says.

Yagyuu stands up and begins to brush off his filthy knees and straighten out his shirt.

"Maybe," he concedes quietly. "But what does that say about you?"

Niou thinks he knows, but he doesn't have to answer. "Come over tonight," he says instead.

"Fine," Yagyuu agrees. He pushes his glasses up on his nose and stuffs his hands into his pockets, and Niou thinks about how his right hand is probably still sticky and grins.

"I'm going to English class," Yagyuu says. He turns and heads back to school without waiting for Niou to follow.

"Have fun," Niou calls after him, reclining back against the wall of the shed and closing his eyes. Math has never seemed less important.

_end_


End file.
